


Idiot

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During that one episode with the low-key (not so low-key) racist politician person. your reaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

“I can’t tell you how happy i am that you’re here gentlemen… and lady” He said, you, Hotch, and Morgan we’re talking to this racist, xenophobic, dick. “Maybe now someone will stop these savages, what can i do to help”

You snorted

“We were hoping to talk to you about some of your rhetoric” Hotch said, sending you a look.

“My rhetoric” Preston said

“we believe the recent murders may be hate crimes” Derek said “Some of the things you say… well, they may be construed as inflammatory”

“Agent Morgan is referring to some of your recent campaign speeches and the references to the murders” You said.

“We believe that whoever’s responsible for these crimes are impressionable and may be responding to the vitriol” Hotch explained

“You think i’m responsible?” He said

“Nobody said that” Derek said

“Idiot” you muttered loud enough for preston to hear

“excuse me?” he said

“Nothing” You said, a little too sweetly.. and sarcastically

“If this person is motivated by racist sentiments, then what you’re saying publicly may be affecting him” Hotch said

“You’re profilers right?” He asked

“right” Hotch said

“you study behavior, not actual facts and then you come up with theories” he said

“It’s not that simple” You said, a little pissed off at him

“I bet you had to work hard to get into the bureau, didn’t you?” He said facing Derek. okay now you were gonna punch this guy. “Probably still have to prove yourself on a regular basis, i respect that, i wish there were more like you” he got up “i’ll cut back on my media appearances, for now. but i suggest you start proving some of those theories of yours. You three enjoy your day” he left

“I’m gonna punch” you said

“We need to check his list of contributors and staff, it might be somebody in his camp.” Hotch said

“we need to check him out too” Derek said

“i’ll be right back” you said leaving the room,

“Don’t do anything stupid” Hotch said  
you found preston, he was walking down the hallway.

“Hey, dickface” You said, he turned around

“Excuse me?” He said, offended

“you’re wrong y’know” You said

“About”

“Derek, he doesn’t have to prove himself on a regular basis, he’s a spectacular agent and one of the best and definitely a better person than you and he nor the team needs criticism from a racist, xenophobic, shit like you” You said, and let me tell you, the look on his face was priceless.

“Excuse you, you cannot just talk to me like that you little bitch” He said, the hallway was deserted so no one would hear us

“Actually i can, first amendment, freedom of speech. Y’know i’d figure you’d know this considering you’re running for mayor, i guess you are as stupid as you look.” You said, he looked pissed and shoved you into the wall, you fell down and hit your head on a desk thing. Why the fuck was this in a hallway? You stood and and he was smirking, you walked up to him and punched him in the face, you heard a crack and smiled, you broke his nose. He looked at you

“I will bring this to court”

“Will you now, because as i recall, you pushed me first, assaulting an FBI agent, and i can claim self defense.” You smirked. You turned around and walked off. When you walked around the corner you ran into a chest. You looked up. It was Derek.

“oh, uh, hey… you didn’t…” You said awkwardly

“i did and i just wanted to say thank you, for sticking up for me” he said

“oh, yeah, you’re welcome, he’s a dick and needed yo be punched, i just needed probable cause” You said smirking

“just don’t let Hotch find out” He said

“duh”


End file.
